hand_of_fate_2fandomcom-20200222-history
Carriage of the Departed
"The ceremonies of death are often all that is left to the living, especially in times of war and chaos." Event The town of Hull has been hit hard with an outbreak of corruption. "The dead are piling in the streets," the Empire Captain says, rubbing her tired eyes. "I will pay good money for any bodies you gather this day." You are given temporary custody of a horse and cart. Bells of bereavement have been braided into the horse's mane. You lead the carriage to the northern streets of Hull, ringing your bell and calling for the dead. Dice Gambit (Target: 16) Success :A pauper presses some bread into your hands as his beloved is loaded onto the cart. :"So she will be looked kindly upon, on her long and lonely journey." :You have collected Roll deceased. :The player draws a Food Gain Card. Failure :Mourners help load their departed kin onto the cart. A few sad bodies are left on the street, alone. :You have collected Roll deceased. You lead the carriage to the south of Hull, calling for the dead. Dice Gambit (Target: 16) Success :A pauper presses some bread into your hands as his beloved is loaded onto the cart. :"So she will be looked kindly upon, on her long and lonely journey." :You have collected of both Dice Rolls deceased. :The player draws a Food Gain Card. Failure :Most in town look away when they hear the clanking bells approach. :You have collected of both Dice Rolls deceased. Having completed your circuit, you return to the Empire Captain for your reward... If the player has collected at least 32 deceased: :The Dealer reveals an Equipment Card. :A cloaked figure stops you on your return. "Oh my, I could smell those bodies from the woods! The Captain asked that I take them off your hands." :If this card's token has not yet been acquired: ::"Here, your reward!" ::The player acquires the revealed Equipment Card. ::The man gleefully takes the horse's reins and heads out of town. ::"Stop! What have you done?" A woman comes rushing down the street. "That man! He's a necromancer! My poor Hurlow! I thought he would be buried with dignity, but no longer!" ::You watch in dismay as the carriage disappears over the horizon. ::"What are you waiting for?" the woman cries. "Go after him!" ::The player gains this card's token. :If the card's token has already been acquired: ::1) Let him take the bodies. :::The man gleefully takes the horse's reins and heads out of town. :::The player acquires the revealed Equipment Card. :::It is not long before the townspeople hear of your deed. :::They hurl curses at you, bitterly. :::The player draws a Curse. ::2) Return to the Empire Captain. :::The man looks disappointed, but is unwilling to challenge you in such a public place. :::The captain is grateful for your help. "A gold coin for each body, I think that is fair." :::The player gains of both Dice Rolls Gold. If the player has collected fewer than 32 deceased: :The captain is grateful for your help. "A gold coin for each body, I think that is fair." :The player gains of both Dice Rolls Gold. Unlocked By Complete Justice (Silver token). Token Unlocks For accidentally giving Hull's dead to a necromancer... Sunken CatacombsCategory:Encounters Category:Normal Encounters Category:Tokens Category:Encounter Tokens Category:Dice Gambits